


Of Heat and Spilt Water

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2016 (Nov 26 - Dec 2) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm bad with these, M/M, Some kissing, Training Camp, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: It was the summer training camp again and the heat was rising not only from the sun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiKage week: Day 6
> 
> Prompt: Water/ ~~Fire~~

The temperature was excruciatingly high, even for summer and they all felt like the sun was out for the sole purpose to burn their skin. And having to do the most penalties during the training camp again was not helping at all. It was probably their 50th run up the Shinzen’s ‘Refreshing’ Hill and it seemed that they will be doing it until the end of the camp. But everyone knew what needed to happen to grow and improve. It’s their game style now, to never be satisfied with their current skill level, instead all would find some ways to improve, have it to copy moves from other teams or to even improve accuracy in their serves and attacks.

At least this time, Tsukishima didn't feel like he was forced to do them all. But his stamina was never going to be enough if they ended up doing close to 80 penalties again. He sat against the wall trying to absorb as much coolness he can get from the breeze which was not that much since summer breeze were usually accompanied by none other than more heat.

“Here, you’re gonna pass out if you don't drink enough.” He opened his eyes to see the setter holding out his water bottle towards him and he took it with a small thanks. Kageyama sat next to him, not too close because the temperature was too much to be so near with another person, but not too far, just enough for him to know what the setter's thinking.

“I’m fine King. Don't you have that little dog to handle?” They both stared at a first year who was talking excitedly with Hinata.

“He's not a dog. He's just… urm… overexcited?” That earned him a laugh.

“Wow, he must be too much for you if _you_ decided to call him that. I mean you do realize Tendou-san practically calls you and Hinata stamina monsters, the kid must be something else if you can't handle him.”

“Hey, I also have my own limit to that stamina. But that kid, gosh, he’s even more energetic than Hinata, it gives me headache.” Tsukishima turned to look at the setter and what he saw was too hilarious and at that moment he wished he had his phone to snap a photo of the terrified look Kageyama was making. Kageyama then looked back at him and suddenly the temperature in the gym increased. Tsukishima hates it how Kageyama can make him feel that way, but he also loves it at the same time and without thinking twice he drank from his bottle. Only for the water to spill on his shirt because he didn't realize he was fiddling with bottle by turning it upside down while talking just now and when he tried to drink, the nozzle was facing downwards and ended up spilling the liquid inside everywhere.

“Shit..”

“What the..”

Fortunately for Tsukishima they didn't garner the whole gym’s attention from the slight incident and Kageyama went straight to one of the managers to get some cloths to dry the floor and he was back in a few minutes with an amused Yachi.

“Tsukishima-kun, what happened?” She was giggling while giving the middle blocker a towel to dry himself then continue to help Kageyama wipe the floor.

“Yachi-san, it’s not that funny. Please stop laughing.”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll stop.” Tsukishima went back to their classroom to get changed.

“You okay there?” Kageyama came into the room just as he finished changing.

“Yeah, I’m blaming you for this. Your stupidity is rubbing off on me.” Kageyama just looked at him with an unamused scowl plastered on his face.

“Well, I guess that can't be helped, because apparently your ‘easily irritated’ attitude is also rubbing off on me. So, I guess we’re even. I almost felt bad sighing when the kid asked me for another toss lesson for god knows how many times yesterday.” Tsukishima peeked at his phone and smiled creepily at Kageyama and it was making the setter uncomfortable.

“What? You're scaring me.”

“What time will out next match starts?”

“Don't know, depends on the time when Fukurodani is done with their match against Ubugawa which I guess will be quite a while since they just entered the second match when we got out of the gym. Why?” Tsukishima walked closer to the setter, the smile still on his face and Kageyama thought that maybe his creepy smile was also rubbing off on the blonde.

“ _So_ , we got some time then.” Realization hit him and he turned around to the door before Tsukishima could do anything.

“I’ll see you at the gym Tsukishima-kun.” It’s been almost a week, and the only contact they both made for that period were some slight touches while they block, passing water bottles of brushing each other’s skin when they walk. The taller of the two sighed not because his boyfriend but because he wasn't even sure what was wrong with him to make such bold move. _That setter will be the death of me someday._

When he got out of the room, he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the blue-eyed setter was leaning against the wall next to their classroom. The next thing he knew, Kageyama’s lips was on him and he kissed him back. He couldn't help the moan he elicited and parted just as quickly when he realized what he had done to make sure no one was around. When he confirmed that they were alone, he looked at Kageyama with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Hmm, I thought I’ll see you at the gym, _king._ ” Again, he took pleasure at the slight shiver Kageyama had at what he said.

“Shut up, you started it. Quick we’ve got 5 minutes and that's it.” The setter shoved Tsukishima back into the classroom.

* * *

“Okay our next opponent is Fukuroda- wait, two, four, six… Where the hell is Kageyama and Tsukishima?”

**Author's Note:**

> One day left peeps, hope you guys enjoyed it. And when I said dog, I didn't mean it in an insulting way, it's just the kid follows Kags everywhere.
> 
> Comments and feedback are more than welcome.


End file.
